


Blackwood

by sleeptherapy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Slow Build, Underage Drinking, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, abuse in a lot of forms, but so much angst, more tags to come, strap in y'all this will be a long one, title has nothing to do with ryans last name just fyi, will add as more chapters come out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeptherapy/pseuds/sleeptherapy
Summary: You knew the risks, you got warnings, you heard the stories but you didn’t care. Regardless of the rumors, this was your dream school, regardless it was still an amazing school and you were excited to be transferring. You knew your family wasn’t gonna have it so you lied(something you had become quite good at), you told them you were going to a school an hour or so away from Blackwood, you told them you would be way too busy, that they couldn’t come visit and it worked. You did this all by yourself. You were nervous, scared a little, because you knew you’d be the outsider. Blackwood was a small private school, so just jumping in during sophomore year wasn’t exactly great but this was it. School started on Monday, three days away.





	1. Arrival

You knew the risks, you got warnings, you heard the stories but you didn’t care. Regardless of the rumors, this was your dream school, regardless it was still an amazing school and you were excited to be transferring. You knew your family wasn’t gonna have it so you lied(something you had become quite good at), you told them you were going to a school an hour or so away from Blackwood, you told them you would be way too busy, that they couldn’t come visit and it worked. You did this all by yourself. You were nervous, scared a little, because you knew you’d be the outsider. Blackwood was a small private school, so just jumping in during sophomore year wasn’t exactly great but this was it. School started on Monday, three days away.

You spend most of Friday moving in, you made sure to be there early and beat your roommate to it but they had already set their area up. After a few hours you finally finish and take a second to relax when your door opens and a shorter, purple haired girl walks in with a big smile on her face

“Hello! I’m Meg!” she hugs you

“Oh hi! I’m y/n! It’s nice to meet you!” You return the hug with a smile. You two spend awhile getting to know each other and thankfully you two seem to have a lot in common.

“Ugh I’m hungry! Let go get some food!!” She says, rushing towards the door. You weren’t really planning on going out tonight, nor did you really want to or have the funds for it

“No you go, I can’t tonight.” She frowns

“Why not?”

“Can’t afford much at the moment.” You tell her with a laugh

“Oh! Don’t you worry! My treat!” You shake your head “Come on, y/n! You don’t know this town yet and I’d personally love to give you a good first night!”

“Fine fine-you roll your eyes-but I promise to pay your back as soon as I can!” She huffs and tells you not to worry about it.

As you walk through the hallways she starts to tell you about some of the people who live on you floor, Barbara, who lives in the room directly across from you

“She’s literally the sweetest but if you don’t like puns, watch out” she laughs. She tells you Barbaras roommate is Lindsay who is “the best person and soooo funny.” She beams while talking about her, which makes you smile

“You like Lindsay, don’t you?” She blushes

“I mean..yeah.. she’s my best friend, I mean so are you now but-“

“Meg, we’re not in middle school, you can have more than one best friend” you laugh and so does she

“I know! I know, but.. never mind.” You don’t push her, not wanting to soil the mood. When you get to the exit she tells you about one more person she points to the last door and says,

“That. that is Mariels room. She’s a fucking riot I love her!” And you head out.

Its a nice evening, not too hot but you can feel the autumn air just wanting to push through. Its golden out and you love it. The campus looks stunning.

You get to Megs car and head out,

“You’re not allergic to anything right?? We won’t try anything crazy tonight but I just want to make sure.” She looks over at you and smiles slightly

“Nope, I’m all good!” You smile back, should you be worried?

 She pulls into the parking lot of a diner and you get excited as you take up the neon lights and vintage looking exterior. You had a 50’s themed diner back home and it was, in your opinion anyway, the only good place around to get food and just hang out. There isn’t much in your old town but that diner was a real gem. As you step inside you’re immediately hit with the scent of burgers and fries, you smile. You already know you’ll be spending a lot of time here. You take a seat in a booth near the back and start looking at the menu

“Pretty much every is good here. My favorite is the ultimate bacon cheeseburger, but get whatever! Oh! And with all the burgers, they have several options for the buns! Makes all the difference!” She smiles. You nod at her and scan the menu. Everything sounds great but that cheeseburger is calling your name. On a nice toasted sesame bun? How could you resist?

“The other cool thing about this place is its never too busy, it has its times but it usually isn’t packed. Its also open 24 hours everyday except Sundays so thats great. But, if you come here at 4am with a massive craving for a ultimate bacon cheeseburger, you can’t get it. They have an after hours menu so..” She trails off and you laugh a little

“Meg? Did you come here at 4am with a massive craving for an ultimate bacon cheeseburger?” She blushes

“Guilty!” You both laugh as the waiter comes over, a taller male with a beard comes over. He looks like a giant teddy bear.

“Hi there! I’m jack, I’ll be taking your order today!” He says with a smile, “What can I get for you lovely ladies?” Much to your surprise, meg gets her cheeseburger on a pretzel bun with herbs and a strawberry milkshake, extra thick.

“I’ll have an ultimate bacon cheeseburger too please! Could I get it on a toasted sesame bun?-“ “sure thing!” He smiles “and I’ll take a chocolate milkshake, regular thickness please!!!” You smile

“Alrighty, will that be all?” You both nod and Jack smiles “Great! I’ll get that going right away!” And he walks off. You didn’t realize how hungry you were until he walks away, your stomach growling. 

A few minutes later Jack comes back with your food and man does it look and smell absolutely delicious. He sets them down and walks away, telling you to enjoy. Meg is already a few bites in when you go to take your first, she watches you with an eyebrow raised, waiting your reaction. You take a bite of one of, if not the, best burgers you have ever had. The flavor is perfect and its perfectly juicy. You let out a happy hum, taking another bite.

“So y/n…” Meg says, mouth full of her burger and fries, “Why did you transfer?” You wished she didn’t ask, you wished she had waited a while longer but she didn’t. You sigh

“I..I had a really rough time at my last school. There were a few… problems with other students. I’m sorry I’m just not ready to talk about that. But overall, I just wasn’t happy there anyway. It was never my dream school, I just felt the pressure of having to go, so I did.” You frown a little, and continue eating. Even the fries were perfect.

“I get that. I’m sorry for bringing it up. May I ask though, if not your dream, than whose?” You sigh again. You don’t want to talk about it but she is your roommate, and your friend. Theres no real reason not to.

“My moms..” You pause and look at her, a sad look in your eyes. She seems to pick up on it and rests her hand on your,

“Oh y/n, I’m so sorry… you don’t have to talk about it now, but I’m here if you do and I’m here when you’re ready” she gives your hand a squeeze and you relax a little

“No its ok. I haven’t talked to anyone about it really… my mom had been sick for awhile but no one really knew how bad it was. She pushed herself until she couldn’t go anymore.. she had always dreamed of going to my last school and for awhile I never really saw a problem with it. It was far away, and far away was what I wanted to be but when she.. when she died i-i just didn’t see the point? I never really liked the school and now that she was gone I didn’t really have anyone to please so I put out some requests to transfer and now here we are.”

Meg doesn't push you anymore, instead telling you about her parents and her life and you happily listen.

“Im so stuffed, I couldn’t eat one more bite.” You say, taking another bite. Meg laughs and so do you. You finished all your food and my god, if that wasn’t the best meal.. Jack comes walking over, big smile on his face,

“How was your food?” He takes both plates and cups

“Gross, absolutely horrible Jack, just like it always is.” Meg answers, getting a chuckle from him

“We aim to disgust Meg, always a pleasure.” they laugh again, you joining in a little

“That was probably the best thing I have ever eaten.. you’re magic.” He laughs again, smile wide.

“I’m so happy you enjoyed it! I hope we have a new repeat customer on our hands!” He winks

“Any dessert today, ladies?” You shake your head, but Meg seems to have other plans,

“Yeah we’ll take two pieces of the sexy looking apple pie over there please and thank you Jack.” He nods and walks off.

“Meg please, I can’t eat anymore…” she laughs

“Don’t worry! We’re taking it home!” You swipe your forehead as if you’re rubbing off sweat and you both laugh. Jack comes back with the bill and your pie, “have a nice night! It was lovely meeting you!” He says, you smile at him and say ‘you too!’

You two settle in for the night, chatting, watching stuff, eating yummy pie. It’s finally time for bed and you couldn’t be more happy. Today went so much better then you had planned. You felt good about this school year. You went to sleep happy. The rest of the weekend went on uneventful, just preparing for school. You have a hard time falling asleep Sunday night. You were more nervous then you could imagine. School starts tomorrow.. Just a few more hours…


	2. Wolf Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this 'college' is not, by any means, what/how i think college is and it totally sounds more private high school than college but hey fake stuff is fun so dont get mad please lmao. enjoy chapter 2! the boys show up in this one!! i also i know this is a little fast paced right now but i tend to drag stuff on sometimes so im just trying to find my footing!((also jeremy has colored hair in this, deal with it lmao))
> 
> three cheers for a longer chapter!!!  
> ((y/l/n= your last name, just fyi!)

You wake up early the next morning to the sound of shuffling in the room

“Hey I’m so sorry, I was hoping to not wake you..” Meg says in a whisper,

“What time is it?”

“Early. I gotta go but you get some more rest! I’ll see you later” she smiles and before she leaves says,

“Good luck today, don’t be scared. Theres some cool people here.. If you know where to look.” You don’t have much time to think about where she could be headed so early in the morning because you fall right back to sleep, only to be awoken an hour or two later by your alarm. You reluctantly get up, cursing yourself so setting it so early. You’re much more tired then you would like to be on the first day but you think maybe a nice shower would help. You grab your clothes for the day, a towel, and your shower bag and make your way to the showers.

Luckily no one else really seems to be awake, and as you step into the room you only see one girl. A taller blonde who is finishing up her makeup. She offers you a smile and continues applying her eyeliner. She glances at you a few times before she speaks up,

“Hey, are you by any chance Megs roommate? I’m Barbara.” She smiles at you,

“Yeah I am actually! I’ve heard so much about you! Its nice to actually meet you!” You smile back, setting your stuff in a cubby. She smiles and nods, going back to putting her makeup on. The showers are a lot nicer than you would have thought, bigger.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it!” She says, “I know I like to be left alone for awhile in the mornings and I definitely don’t want to be having a conversation while I shower.” She laughs a little, you shrug

“I don’t mind! But I get what you’re saying.”

“I also have to go wake up Lindsay, she’s not a morning person so its a whooooooole thing.” She rolls her eyes and leaves saying bye on her way out.

Your shower was amazing and you definitely feel refreshed and ready to conquer the day. You still have some time left before class starts so you pack up your backpack and throw some shoes on and head to the diner for some breakfast. When you arrive, theres not many people, just a few scattered about and you spot Jack. He’s reading a book and eating some pancakes, you walk over.

“Hey, good morning Jack!” You say smiling, he smiles back looking a little confused but the looks disappears when he speaks,

“Oh hey! I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name last night.”

“Oh sorry! I’m y/n!”

“Y/n! Got it! Care to sit?” He gestures to the other side of the booth,

“Oh no, I don’t want to bother you! You’re reading!” He lets out a little chuckle

“No bother at all! To be completely honest I wouldn’t mind the company, plus the book sucks.” You laugh as you sit, saying thank you. He calls a waiter over and tells you to get whatever, on the house.

“I couldn’t do that, I’ll pay for my own! I’ll take whatever he has, and a cup of coffee please, black.” The waiter nods and heads off, coming over with your coffee a minute later.

“So, you nervous about your first day?” He asks,

“Oh my god, yeah. First days are the worst but I feel like a total outsider.” You frown

“You are-he laughs a little-I don’t mean that in a rude way. I think you’ll be fine, once people get used to you. Its a small school and most people who are here have come from generations of alumna. We don’t get many outsiders around here, but you seem to be doing fine already, so try not to worry about it.” He smiles

“Thanks jack.” You two chat for a little while about seemingly nothing, but you enjoy it. He makes you feel calm.

Your food comes out and you take in the sweet smell of pancakes and syrup. And boy does it taste even better. You smile.

“Well I gotta head out, but it was nice chatting with you, y/n.” He puts a hand on your arm, “and don’t be scared today. Everything will be fine!” He smiles and walks off. You finish your food in record time and when you go to pay the waiter tells you someone already payed your bill. Jack. You smile and shake your head as you walk out.

You pull your backpack on as you step out of the car, grabbing a few books you have left out for you first class and make your way to the front door. Reminding yourself over and over to breathe and its gonna be ok. You start making your way through the hallway clutching your books. You admire the look of the school. Its old but has its modern touches, large windows line the hallways letting sunlight illuminate the school. The marble flooring is a beautiful touch and you swear you can see golden flakes in them. The ceilings are high and a mix of materials and patterns but it all works, you feel like you're in a fantasy novel. You catch a few people staring at you but you receive more smiles and waves than bad looks, maybe this won’t be so bad after all.. As you get lost in your thoughts and mindless looking around the halls you run into something hard with an ‘ooof’ and your books fall.

“Watch it!” A tall brown haired man calls out, his blue eyes meet yours and he huffs as he continues walking. You’re a little taken aback by the whole thing as you try to quickly pick your books up, you don’t even notice someone has stopped to help you.

“You alright, love?” a British man says, you look up and immediately notice his green eyes and golden hair. You smile and feel yourself blushing

“Yeah I’m alright, I feel a little stupid though. I wasn’t paying attention and he didn’t really give me a chance to say sorry.” He hands you your books and you touch his hand lightly, he’s warm.. Really warm. You both stand up,

“Aw don’t feel bad! Ryan can be a real dick sometimes.” He smiles, “I’m Gavin, and you are?”

“Y/n. Nice to meet you Gavin!” You smile back. He gestures for you to start walking so you do, him right next to you.

“So, y/n..” He looks at you for a minute, “whats your first class?” He smiles and you tell him you have history with Mr. Burns

“Aww sweet! Burnie is the best! He teaches several classes but he always makes it fun and easy to understand. He’s pretty chill with most things too! Mind if I show you the way?” You smile,

“By all means Gavin, show me.” He drapes his arm around your shoulder and you blush. You two continue on like that, chatting about nothing important as you reach the class room. He turns to you and puts both hands on your shoulders,

“Now I really hope to see you soon, y/n. I have a feeling we’ll be great friends.” He smiles, giving you a light squeeze.

“Thanks Gavin, I think so too.” You smile back. He starts to walk off but stops to turn to you one last time,

“Have a good class! Oh, and call me Gav.” And with that he was off. You walk into class smiling, feeling excited.

The classroom is smaller then what you would’ve guessed, not many students are in yet. You take a seat in back, next to the window. A few students whisper as you walk by but it doesn’t bother you too much. You get your book and notebook in order, ready for class to start when you notice someone staring at you. A curly haired man, spotted with freckles squints at you and looks away when you stare back. After a few seconds he looks back over, and you wave awkwardly. He blushes and looks forward again, you stare at him a second longer and your teacher walks in.

“Hello everyone! I’m Burnie Burns, but you all know that-“ he pauses for a moment, “-except you!” He points at you. Your face flushes with embarrassment, you wish you could hide.

“This, class, is a new student at this school! And I’m very excited to have you here, miss y/l/n.” He smiles at you, and you smile back quietly praying he won’t call you up to say anything. Thankfully he doesn’t, and just carries on. You see the curly haired guy stare at you again, a small smirk on his face.

Class went on without a hitch and you actually enjoyed it. Burnie informed everyone that this year we’ll be learning about the history of Blackwood. He stops you before you leave,

“Hey, y/n. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you earlier. I’m just excited to have a new face around these halls!” He smiles, you like him already

“Oh no worries Mr. Burns! I’m excited to be here, and now to learn more about Blackwood! You know, a little birdie told me you’re the best, so I’m really looking forward to this!” He blushes a little and huffs,

“And who did you hear that from? Please, call me Burnie. Everyone does.”

“Gavin.. I don’t actually know his last name but he helped me out this morning so.” You smile remembering this morning

“Oh! Gavin Free! Always a suck up-.” He laughs, “-I’m just kidding, but he is a good kid. I’m glad you’ve made a friend already! You should probably head to your next class, but we’ll talk more! We’ve got all year!” He smiles and ushers you off, telling you to have a good day.

The kid who was staring at you is leaning against the wall as you walk out, he trails behind you as you pass him. He slowly catches up and you speak up,

“Um.. hi?” You say and he turns to you

“Hi..” You laugh, getting a confused look from him,

“Really? You stare at me all class, start following me, and hi is all you have to say?” His face turns red, “Who are you?” He points at himself, “Yes you.” You reply

“I’m Michael, you’re y/n.” You nod, you don’t really understand whats going on.

“Look I’m sorry about class I just.. You’re new. I don’t see a lot of new people and you’re.. well you’re pretty and I saw you talking with Gavin so you must be cool and I dunno..” He trails off, a little frustrated.

“Oh.. I wasn’t trying to sound rude, Michael. I just don’t want someone to stare at me..”

“Its whatever, I get it. I gotta get to class, see ya.” And he runs off. You frown a little.. did he call you pretty? You blush at the thought.

Your next class passes pretty quickly and before you know it you’re in the hallway headed to your next class. Your teacher was pretty cool and the kids were nice. You run into Meg right before you reach the room,

“Oh hey y/n! I was hoping I’d see you around today!” She smiles, “hows the day so far?”

“Good, actually! Thank you! Will you be at lunch later or?” She frowns,

“No, I’ve got some plans. I’m sorry! I will see you tonight though! I’m so glad everything is good so far! Have fun at your next class ok?” You nod and she runs off.

Your next class is art and you’re real excited for this one. You head over to a seat in the back, next to the window again when someone stops you. A very chipper brown haired guy says to you,

“Hello!! I’m Miles! You must be y/n! Its great to meet you, I just wanted you to know if you need anything I’m here ok?” He smiles at you and you nod saying thank you and continue to your seat, and he goes back to his conversation with his friend. You look over to your right when you hear laughing and see several students laughing at something a shorter male had said. You study him for a moment, he’s muscular and the sides of his hair are dyed purple while the top is orange. A weird combo, you think to yourself, but you like it. He notices you and smiles a little, you look away, embarrassed. He heads over to you and introduces himself to you,

“Hi, I’m Jeremy. You must be y/n.. Nice to meet you!” He offers his hand and you shake it saying you too,

“Does everyone know my name already?” He laughs,

“Word spreads quickly around here, mind if I sit?” You shake your head and he takes a seat. “So I saw your staring, I don’t have anything in my teeth, do I?” Clearly joking he shows you his teeth and you both laugh,

“No you’re good. Your hair-you point to it-i like it.” He smiles a little,

“You don’t have to lie. Everyone hates it, something about purple and orange being a gross combination?” You shake your head

“It weird but it oddly works, in my opinion. I really do like it.” He smiles big, which makes you smile.

“Well, in that case, you’re my new best friend.” He turns towards the people he was just talking with and cups his hands to his mouth, “You hear that guys? Y/n here is my new best friend, cause sheee likes my hair!” He receives some laughs, eye rolls and a few ‘whatever jeremy’. He turns back to you “So this teacher can be kind of a hard ass sometimes, especially when it comes to helping so if you need any help just ask me ok?” You nod and so does he as the teacher enters the room. Jeremy helps you out a few times during class and is super nice about everything. You never feel like an inconvenience, he helps you with a smile. You two quickly get along. When class ends he gives you directions to your next classroom and tells you to have a good day, smile on his face the entire time. You have photography next and you feel confident as you head to class. This is one of the few things you’ve always shined at. You see Barbara on your way there and she waves, smile on her face, and you wave back. As you step in you notice a familiar person and you walk up,

“Well hello there Gavin.” He jumps a little and turns to you, smiling wide when he sees you.

“Ayyooo!! I’m so happy you’re here! Now I don’t have to partner with someone lame!” You laugh,

“Good to see you too Gav.” You let a little breath out

“Rough day after I left you? Did you see Ryan again?” He leads you to a table and you both sit,

“No, just a little overwhelming. And no, but I did meet Michael and I think I made him mad.. oh and I also met this dude named Jeremy and he’s great!” Gavin beams a little,

“Aw those are my boys! Don’t worry too much about Michael, he’s always angry. He’ll get over it. Jeremy is great though! I’m glad you made friends with him!” The teacher walks in and you nod as a me too. Most of class is a revisit in case anyone forgot anything, you getting your equipment and getting used to it. The teacher lets everyone know that for most of the year you’ll be working in pairs and to make sure you pick someone you like because there are no take backs. Gavin quickly grabs your hand and declares that you’re his partner, the teacher checking with you and give her a happy nod and she checks it off. Gavin smiles at you. You have a good feeling about this.

You and Gavin walk out of class together and he yells, “LUUUUUUUNNNCCHHHHHHHHH” as you walk toward the cafeteria, Gavin telling you more about Michael and Jeremy. When you make it there you surprised to see it isn’t totally packed. Its a large room with large windows and seating outside. You and Gav make your way to the lunch line. You get a turkey club on wheat bread and some fries and a coke. Gavin pays for his and waits for you “You’ll come sit with me right?” He bounces a little while you pay, you say sure and he leads the way. He brings you to a picnic table outside where Jeremy and Michael sit. Michael has his back to you so he doesn’t notice you as you walk up but Jeremy does and he smiles, waving. Gavin sits next to him so he’s across from Michael, leaving you to sit next to Michael across from Jeremy. “Hey y/n,” Jeremy says,” I didn’t know you and Gavin were friends!” He looks between the two of you, you notice Michael eyeing you a bit. “Yeah Gavin here kinda saved my ass this morning when I ran into that Ryan dude. Like literally ran into him.” You see Michael tense a bit, and Jeremy gets a look on his face you can’t entirely make out

“Oh wow. Well good, Gavin isn’t always an idiot.” Jeremy says, which gets him a muffled ‘HEYYY’ from Gavin, food in his mouth. You all fall into a comfortable silence as you eat. Jeremy and Gavin are caught up in a conversation when you lean over to Michael, almost touching him and say, almost in a whisper

“I’m sorry about earlier, I really wasn’t trying to insult you or anything. I think you seem pretty cool yourself, Gavin wouldn’t shut up about you on the way over here after he found out we have a class together.” That makes Michael laugh a little, almost a hum.

“You’re totally fine, I’m sorry I ran off. I thought I made you mad and I didn’t want to give you the wrong impression..” Gavin smiles at the both of you and starts talking about something with the other boys. You’re not quite sure what, but whatever it is starts an argument between them and theres a lot of “micoo pleaseee” and you laugh as you watch them. You’ve found yourself a good group of people here.

You finish up lunch and head to your next class. You find the newspaper room pretty easily and when you enter theres only 3 or 4 people in. One man catches your eye, though. A dark haired tattooed man stands near the head desk, reading over something. You’ve always had a thing for tattoos.. You blush a little when he turns to you

“Oh hi, you’re y/n right?” You nod, “Great! Um I’m Geoff, I run the newspaper and no I’m not a teacher, I just run this. If you’ll follow me I’ll show you to your desk and uhh we can uh chat for a minute.” You follow him, you desk is conveniently in the back yet again, looking right out the window and you smile. You have a perfect view of the woods behind the school, the way the light shines through the trees is almost magical, and there doesn’t seem to be many students walking around here. Geoff must notice your staring cause he says,

“I had this desk when I first joined, I spent many nights looking out at those woods.. This definitely gets the brain flowin.” He smiles at you and you both sit,

“Its beautiful, I can already tell I’ll have a hard time leaving this spot.” You smile and look at Geoff, who’s staring at you, smiling. A smile you instantly love.

“So, I when I was going over your papers you sent in I was pleasantly surprised to see what you’ve accomplished. You’re almost too good for this paper.” he laughs a little, even though it was just a little you could already tell he has an infectious laugh and you love it, “We’ve really needed a good photographer so congrats you’ve uh got the part or whatever. You’ll also be writing quite I bit, I unfortunately am expecting a lot from you so do your best or some shit. I’ll give you your first assignment soon but uhh today I wanted to just let every relax and get familiar to the room and each other. My desk is obviously that big fucker over there,” he points at the one you saw him at earlier, “so don’t hesitate to see me if you need anything.” You nod,

“Ok, thanks Geoff!” He gets up,

“Yeah no problem. Decorate your desk how ever, I don’t really give a shit.” You laugh and say ok. He stands there a minute before he sighs, “Could I ask you something?” You nod and he sits back down, looking directly into your eyes, his blue eyes piercing yours

“Why’d you chose to come here?” you turn you head to the side, looking at him

“I’ve always had a weird attraction to this school.. So when I got the chance to come here I just had to take it. It was almost like I was being pulled here..” You roll your eyes at yourself, “That sounds so fucking stupid but its the truth.” You shrug.

“It doesn’t, I actually get what you mean.. kinda.. thanks for telling me.” He lays a hand on your shoulder and starts to walk away, smile on his face. You talk to a few of the other students but find yourself looking at Geoff, who is busy with paperwork but you catch him looking at you a few times. A few minutes before class ends you make your way back over to him and start talking to him. You two begin talking and bonding, you find yourself flirting with him slightly and he seems to be flirting back. You blush. The bell rings and he says, “ok people I hope you had fun fucking around today, for most of you the real work starts tomorrow. Have a good rest of your day.” You go and pack up your stuff and soon its just you and Geoff. You smile at him as you get to his desk, he smiles back and speaks first, “it was really nice meeting you, y/n.”

“You too, Geoff.” you rest your hand on his for a second before pulling away and walking toward the door but he stops you,

“Oh and one more thing.. theres uh.. uh party tonight over in Blackwood manor. You should come..” He says the next part pretty quietly and you almost don’t hear it, “it’ll be less lame if you’re there..” You smile wide, blushing

“Alrighty.. I’ll see you there.” And you head out.

Your last class of the day is technically not a class but you filled your free period with it. You make your way to the theater. You get to the double doors and its already beautiful, the wood is just stunning and the stained glass windows in them make them all the better. When you step inside its even more beautiful, you're greeted with deep reds and golds and a large stage. Theres only a few student when you show up, you don’t recognize anyone yet.. Until a familiar figure catches your eye as you take your seat. You take a seat pretty far from everyone so you’re not sure at first but your suspicion is confirmed when the male looks back at you. His smile fading from his lips, and a hit of anger? annoyance? shows on his face. Ryan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some chapters will be named after songs, maybe not totally relevant to the chapter itself but fitting for the story in some ways. this one is by Type O Negative!! as i said in the last chapter, im open to suggestions and what not! hope you enjoyed!:) 
> 
> can ya tell i really love the lads, and geoff? 
> 
> also its like 2am i just fucking finished this save me.. my eyes... they hurt..


	3. Wolf Moon Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two truths, one lie, and a party. what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not super happy with how this came out but i was rushing to get this up so oh well. there were so many other things i wanted ryan to say but my brain just isnt working with me today. anyways, enjoy!

You notice Ryan squint at you and start to get up, sighing, but sits back down as Burnie walks in and heads up the steps to the stage, “Hello everyone! It’s nice to see all of you! I’m happy to see that many of you have returned and that some of you decided to finally give this a try. We do, though, have a brand new face around here..” You sink in your chair, quietly saying ‘please no please no please no…’ and you swear you see Ryan smirk, if only for a moment when Burnie continues, “everyone please give your warmest welcome to y/n! Y/n, why don’t you stand up and say hello!!” He says, smiling. Why would he do this? You stand up reluctantly and give an awkward smile and wave, sitting back down and sinking even further into your seat, trying to hide. You hear a few laughs and Burnie claps his hand together, “ok.. Well, I thought it would be best to play some games today so you could all get to know one another and what not. I’ll hand out some paperwork when you leave, due back by Friday. Nothing serious just some small information.. Anyway, I’m gonna split you guys into pairs and you’ll all come up here and hang around the stage. After a few minutes person B will move to a person A to their left, and so on. Get ready for some two truths and a lie, folks.” He rubs his hands together and starts pairing off the class, you notice a few familiar faces and names. Barbara, Lindsay, and Mariel are all here and you relax a little. As groups of two neatly fill the stage so theres no confusion during the switch, Burnie gets down to the last four people.. two of them being you and Ryan. You silently pray he pairs you with someone else, not wanting to deal with such an asshole to end a pretty good first day, but alas, the world decides to be a bitch as Burnie pairs Miles with someone named Kerry and they high-five. Ryan scoffs and makes his way over to Burnie, who takes a seat in the front row. He offers a smile to Ryan, but Ryan isn’t in the mood.

“The fuck burns?” Burnie furrows his brow,

“Language, Mr. Haywood.. What seems to be the problem?” He gives you a small smile when you reach him. Ryan points at you.

“That is my problem.” You open your mouth to respond, but Burnie puts his hand up, stopping you.

“And? Whats the problem with her?” both men start getting irritated,

“Well, first of all, I don’t want to be stuck carrying the new kid around. Secondly, she’s an outsider who shouldn’t even-“ Burnie stops him with a loud ‘HEY!’

“Ryan, there is absolutely no reason for you to be carrying her-“ he looks at you, “you’ve played two truths and a lie, right sweetheart?” You nod, frustration filling your veins. Why does he hate you so much? Just cause you bumped into him earlier? And you ‘shouldn’t even’ what because you’re an outsider?

“Well, Ryan, there you go.” He says the next part in a whisper, directed at only Ryan, but you catch it. Barely. “And I don’t want to hear another word of what she should and should be allowed to do, just because she wasn’t brought up like the rest of you.” Seeing Burnie like this makes you really not want to ever get one his bad side. Hell, you didn’t even think he had one. Ryan stares right into Burnies eyes,

“But Mr. Burns-“ Burnie tries to whisper this next part but his anger spits it out a little louder,

“RYAN. I just told you I didn’t want to hear any of this again, and its a fucking game you’re playing. Just play the fucking game with her for 5 goddamn minutes and she’ll be out of your damn hair, got it?” Ryan sighs, defeated and starts up the stairs, grumbling under his breath. About Burnie, no doubt. You don’t move for a minute, taking in what just happened and Ryan stops. He does look at you, just turns his head and says in a low voice, “You coming?” You look at Burnie, unsure of what you do. You’d rather not deal with him either after what just went down but Burnie nods, as if to say its ok and you follow Ryan. You see Barbara look at you concerned and you just shrug. Ryan sits down near the side of the stage and you sit in front in of him, he doesn’t look you in the eye. You sigh.

“Alright, we’re gonna play a few rounds of this the regular and then I’m gonna switch things up, ok? Remember, you pick which one you thing is a lie! Get you answers ready andddddd GO” both you and Ryan stay quiet. You decide to speak first,

“Alright um.. one, I enjoy playing video games even though I’m bad at them.. two, I love running and uhhh three.. I lied to my entire family about coming here…” you blurt the last one out, not even meaning too. You look up at Ryan who is just staring at you intently, you go pale. After a moment he speaks,

“I guess.. maybe 3 is the lie?” He seems unsure when he gives his answer and you shake your head.

“2 is the lie-you laugh nervously-i fucking hate running.” He gives a little chuckle and mood suddenly lightens,

“Well damn.” Is all he says before he gives his answers, which turn out to be very very very weird…

“One, I’ve never killed anybody. Two, I enjoy pain and the pain of others. Three, I don’t like you because you don’t belong here.” You frown, you seem to be doing that a lot lately.. “well, then I guess two has to be the lie..” He laughs and says no, opening his mouth to give you what was actually the lie but Burnie calls out to let everyone switch. You and Ryan just look at each other for a moment and you walk away.

You learn a lot about your fellow classmates, Miles has broken both his arms, twice. Barbara is into some kinky shit, Lindsay DEFINITELY has feelings for Meg but won’t admit it either. And Mariel is just really good at this game because you literally have no clue and Burnie calls time. You sit back down with Ryan, he smirks a little. Burnie tells everyone to go back to their original partners, if they somehow haven’t already and that this time, for the remainder of the class it’ll just be you two. One person will ask a question and you answer but you have to end your sentence with another question, point being to get to know each other more. He says you can go where ever but not to stray too far from the theater, he doesn’t want to have to track people down. Ryan gets up wordlessly and just keeps walking, you run a little just to catch up and keep up pace with him. You and him go a few classrooms down the hall, next to a set of double doors that are open and lead outside. A warm breeze hits you as you take a seat in the sunlight, you close your eyes and take it in, almost forgetting who you’re with. Almost. You open your eyes to see Ryan watching you curiously and rolls his eyes when you catch him. He starts the questions this time,

“So why did you really come here?”

“Its.. its stupid, you’d just laugh at my answer. Why do you want to know?”

“I dunno,” he shrugs, “so whats the reason?” You sigh

“I just.. really wanted to go here.” You lie, “why did you run off so fast this morning?”

“I didn’t see that point in sticking around. Whats your blood type?” You look at him a little shocked,

“Thats a.. weird question.. why don’t you like me?” You don’t really see the point in telling him your blood type, theres no good reason for him to know..

“You don’t belong here..” You tilt your head at him and he continues, “outsiders don’t belong here. Theres rules we follow and ways we were brought up and when outsiders get thrown into the mix things get.. complicated.. do you like pain?” He asks with a smile. It takes you a second to realize he’s just asked you something, what does he mean ‘rules’? What could be such a problem with an outsider coming in? Your pulled from your thoughts when he asks, “well? Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Do you-he points at you-like pain?”

“I uh.. not um.. necessarily? I guess maybe depending on the context?” Its not a lie, sometimes you don’t mind pain. You’ve always been like that. Ryan lets out a low chuckle, one that sends shivers down your spine.

“Interesting..” Is all he says, smirking. You look away and neither of you say anything for a few seconds. When you look up he catches your eyes with his and its like you’re suddenly seeing them for the first time, like really seeing them. The deep blue is beautiful but you swear you can see a hint of darkness in them, something that makes you feel… uneasy. After a second he asks you again,

“Why did you come here?” With a soft smile, and as he stares into your eyes and you his, you feel almost.. compelled to answer. Like you have nothing to hold you back. You give the most honest answer,

“I’ve always felt an odd pull from this school. Like I had to come here.. like I belong here. Almost like I have a purpose here. Something about it just called to me and the second I saw it, no, the second I heard its name it was like… it was like I was being called home. In some weird way, a part of me feels like I will find my destiny here. and ever since the first night I’ve felt this weird sense of anticipation for something… or someone.” Ryan lets out a low ‘hmmm’ and continues to hold your attention.. you can’t look away. You feel as though you talked about something else but you’re mind feels a little fuzzy and you’re not sure how long its been but you guys must’ve sat like that for awhile because you’re pulled out of this weird headspace as Burnie yells for Ryan. Sounding more angry than before.

“Ryan! Ryan!!” He sighs, “RYAN!!!!” And with that you’re sucked out. Ryan looks at Burnie and gives an innocent ‘what?’ with a smile and a shrug. You shake your head and blink your eyes a few times as to try and rid yourself of this fog. Burnie tells Ryan to head to the theater now and he crouches next to you, putting a hand on your shoulder. You jump at the sudden touch,

“Oh.. I’m sorry.” You gives you a small smile before taking his hand away and continuing,

“Are you ok?” He seems a lot more concerned then you think he should be but you nod

“Y-yeah.. yeah I’m ok. My head just feels weird..” He nods and furrows his brow, standing back up and he lets out an offering hand. You take it.

“Thanks.” You smile

“Not a problem sweetie.” He puts his hand on the middle of your back, almost anticipating you to fall, and leads you back to the theater. He sits you at the very first seat in the back and tells you to stay there, that he’ll be right back. You zone out for a few minutes as the class files out, gaining a few concerned looks from fellow students. You notice Ryan pass by you, with a huge smirk on his face as he looks at you. Burnie returns to your side with your backpack, some papers, and a water bottle. You tell him you’re fine, really, you probably just got a little too hot sitting in the sun. You didn’t drink enough today so that just aided to it. He agrees reluctantly, not fulling believing thats the truth. He asks if you’ll be find going home by yourself and you say yes, to not worry about it. He frowns a little and says ok.

You start your way back slowly, making sure you get back without passing out. Its 3:15 by the time you make it back and you lay down, hand on your head. You fall asleep.

You wake up around 6:30pm and slowly sit up. You rub your eyes and shake your head a little and the fog seems to be leaving you but you’re exhausted. Your stomach grumbles and you throw some shoes on to get some food. You decide on the dining hall tonight, you have some free meals so why not? As you step outside you take a minute to enjoy the cool air, a small breeze making the trees rustle. Its a beautiful night and you make a mental note to take a walk sometime this week. You head towards the main building but take your time, noticing more details about the campus. You’ve always enjoyed nighttime, the stillness of the world. Sometimes it almost seems like its a different world when night rolls around. Everything looks different, sometimes more beautiful. The light from the moon illuminates things just right and makes things look almost mystical. People are different at night too, a sense of calm seems to wash over, like the world can finally relax, and other things can just come right to life. You smile as you pass a couple showing some PDA, frowning slightly when memories rush back. But you shrug it off when you enter the building, bustling with life. Luckily, not many people are in the dining hall though. You take your place in line, you think pasta sounds good tonight. You’re about to order when a pair of hands cover your eyes and a small ‘guess who’ pops out and the person laughs. Jeremy.

“Oh hi Gavin!” You giggle, Jeremy scoffs and takes his hands away. You turn to him and he just says,

“Really? I am NOTHING like Gavin..” You laugh again

“Oh I know Jeremy, don’t you worry. Sooooo-“ you step forward in line, “-got any totally cool, fun, awesome plans tonight?” You say in a weird voice, gaining a laugh from the man.

“Nah, Michael and I are just gonna grind for some achievements.” He shrugs,

“Oh nice. Tell him I say hello!” He nods,

“You got any cool and whatever plans tonight?”

“Well I got invited to some party at Blackwood Manor but I don’t know if I’m gonna go, its been a long first day.” he freezes,

“A party? Blackwood Manor? Yeah.. you shouldn’t go. Those get… out of hand pretty fast. and well with Ryan hosting-“ you turn to him,

“wait.. Ryan? Like asshole, hates me for being an outsider Ryan?” Jeremy replies with an ‘mhmmm’

“Why would he host it?”

“Well it may have to do with the fact he lives there, is one of the most popular students and what not.”

“Well then.. I almost want to go just to piss him off” both you and Jeremy laugh. You order your food and so does Jeremy, he follows you as you find a place to sit.

“But really, y/n. I can’t make you do anything but please, if you do go, be careful.” He says with pleading eyes, you reassure him you will be, if you go. You and Jeremy fall into some good conversation, you really feel connected to these boys and you aren’t sure why.. you feel like you’ve known them forever, like catching up with old friends.

When you finish your food Jeremy takes off, telling you he’ll see you tomorrow and to remember what he said, with a smile and a wave he was gone. You slowly make your way back to your dorm, hoping that Meg would be there but she’s nowhere to be found. You twiddle with your thumbs for awhile, debating what to do. You eventually decide to go to the party, but only for a little while. You change your clothes to something thats still comfy but more party wear and touch up your makeup. And now its time to search for the manor. You assumed it would be a little more difficult but you’re soon on a busy pathway, with the faint sound of music in the distance. The house is pretty packed when you reach it, you stop just before the steps and take a breath in. Big crowds scare you but you push past it and walk inside. Your best option is to search for Geoff and stick to him until he’s sick of you but the task would seem to be a lot harder then anticipated. The music is loud, its hot and everyone is sweating, drinking. You’re offered a beer as you walk by some girl and take it, checking to make sure its still sealed. You twist the cap off and take a sip, the cool liquid feels good going down your throat. The house is pretty old, from what you’re able to see. A more open concept victorian, different types of wood throughout. You’re admiring the house when you bump into something hard and you stumble, deja vu washing over you and you silently curse yourself, hoping that when you look up it won’t be Ryan. But yet again, life has different plans so when you look up you see his stupid face and much to your surprise, a smile on his lips. He puts a hand out, offering and you take it. He leans in close to you once you’re stood up,

“We gotta stop meeting like this, outsider.” He says into your ear, sending goosebumps over your skin. Theres something off with him tonight and you don’t smell any alcohol so it can’t be that.

“Have you seen Geoff?” You yell over the music, hoping he knows who Geoff even is. Ryan just nods and grabs your wrist, pulling you towards the kitchen. He has a firm grip on you and he seems to pay no mind to you or anyone else. You try to wriggle your arm away but his grip tightens. Once you reach the kitchen you hear a familiar laugh, Geoff. You smile as Ryan continues to drag you over to him, he leans in close to Geoff and says,

“Oh Geoffrey, you have a little visitor.” he says in a weird tone and with a smirk on his face. Geoff jumps and turns around defensively,

“Jesus fuck Ryan! Don’t fucking sneak up on me!” His voice cracks and you smile. He smiles when he finally sees you and you swear Ryan’s grip tightens again, if only for a moment before he lets you go.

“See you lovebirds later” a hint of disgust in his voice as he walks off, taking a girl under his arm with the same dark grin on his face. Both you and Geoff roll your eyes. You and him stand in the corner for a moment, not saying anything until he speaks up,

“Im glad you came.” You scoot closer to him, just so he could hear you better, you tell yourself.

“Yeah, me too.” You two fall into a comfortable conversation, getting to know one another. You both lean into each other a little more as the minutes pass and then the clock strikes 9 and you suddenly feel weird. You get this overwhelming urge to drink and drink and drink, so you do. You start off slow, chugging a few beers and Geoff keeps a concerned eye on you the entire and you slowly break the number one rule that you’ve always been told as you start taking shots. And just as suddenly as you started, you stop. Tipsy, you make your way next to Geoff once again, dead look in your eyes. He asks if you’re alright and you lightly nod, scanning the crowd. Where the fuck is that Ryan? Geoff starts talking again but everything sounds muffled, you’re on a mission. Another weird urge taking you over. You need to find him. You don’t know why. What are you gonna do when you reach him? You don’t know, all you know is you have to find him.

You finally spot him, he’s already looking at you. An evil look pasted on his stupid smug face. You don’t even think as you race to him, pushing your way through the crowd. You hear Geoff yell for you but for some reason you don’t care. You reach Ryan, breathless.

“What do you want?” You don’t even think as you raise your hand up, winding it back and letting it slap Ryan hard across the face. A loud smack echoes through the party. You grit your teeth and say,

“Fuck YOU for being such an asshole, for no goddamn reason!” A few gasps are heard, and reality seems to make its way back to you as you notice the look on Ryan’s face get darker, but his smile never fades. Not when he starts dragging you into an empty office off the living room, not as he closes the door and locks it, and certainly not when he pushes you agains the wall, his forehead touching yours. The coolness of it makes you get lost for a second, but only for a second. He’s looking deep into your eyes again and you feel the pull, calmness runs over you instantly and he speaks up in a low, raspy tone.

“Job well done, doll. You put on such a good show.” You want to speak, questions and fear fill your mind but nothing comes out, tears well up in your eyes. A small whimper is able to escape your lips.

“Oh, hush now doll. Its all ok.” He wipes a tear away and for some strange reason you believe him.

“You wanna know why I wanted you to do these things tonight?” He catches your eyes again,

“Don’t worry, I was gonna tell you anyways. I _know_ who you are, even though you don’t.” His hand moves up the middle of your torso,

“If I make people believe you’re not as great as they’ve made you out to be, I can have you all to myself. You see, darling, its all a game. And fuck is it a fun one,” his hand ghosts over your neck, “if I play it right, if I make people believe I truly hate you, no one will suspect a thing. You’re one important piece of meat that I want all to myself. I don’t mind playing the long game, if thats what it take.” He grips your throat now, squeezing harder as he continues to talk, “in fact, I enjoy the long game. I fucking love it, I live for it. No dog nor man, or rather dead man, can stop me. No Burnie, no wolf pack you’ve made friends with, and certainly not Geoff or Jack.” Tears begin to fall freely now, as his grip starts to become too much and you feel yourself being lifted from the ground.

“You won’t fully remember this when you walk out that door, and thats ok, because somewhere in that special little human mind of yours it’ll be there. I’ll be there, watching, waiting. When the time is right, I’ll own you. Stay in line, and all will be fine. Got that, princess?” You nod furiously and he puts you back down, his hand moving away slightly and you try to run but he pushes you back. He’s teasing you now. His hand is back around your throat, but not gripping hard.

“And one more thing before you go,” he pushes his lips onto yours with a force, a sense of hunger seeps off his mouth. He gets a little rough and bites your lip hard, metallic filling your taste buds and he lightly sucks on it. Sounds of satisfaction come from his mouth as he pulls away and he just looks at you for a moment more, his eyes squint and his face looks puzzled,

“You taste.. different…” his smile grows, “oh this’ll be dangerous. You’re just too hard to resist.” The pad of his thumb skims over the corner of your mouth and when he pulls away you see crimson as he puts his thumb in his mouth, licking the blood off. You stare at him, pleading. He sighs,

“You’re free to go, pet.” And you run to the door, low chuckles from Ryan as you struggle to unlock the door. As you step back out into the party, the last few minutes are fuzzy. You don’t really remember anything and you make no attempt to move. Geoff is at your side rather quickly and starts asking a million questions. Are you ok? What happened in there? Why where you gone for so long? Why is your neck red? Is your mouth bleeding? And what the fuck was that? Small hints of anger come out of him with each question and you just stare blankly. You turn back to Ryan who is just standing in the doorway, arm up, legs crossed. He smiles at you and tears fill your eyes again. You need to get out.

You start pushing your way through the crowd, hearing Geoff yelling at Ryan and you hear a door slam and a few crashes but you don’t care. You just need out. When you get to the bottom of the stairs you let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding, tears stream down your cheeks and you just start running. After a minute you get to a path that goes through some woods to pretty close to your dorm. You decide to take it as it doesn’t seem like anyone is on it and you just need some time to yourself. After walking for a few minutes you stop and sink to the ground, letting the tears just flow, sobbing. You’re so confused. Your hands cover your mouth, your eyes welded shut. And out of nowhere you feel a dog licking your tears, and you open your eyes. They sting. You’re able to focus them after a minute, and you see a giant dog that you assume is just a large husky. He’s a beautiful brown and you swear his eyes are familiar. He licks your face again and you laugh. He does it once more, making you laugh a little harder.

“You like making people laugh, pup?” He wags his tail,

“Oh you’re a cute one. And smart. Who do you belong to?” You search for a collar but find nothing, frown spreading across your face. He doesn’t seem to be a stray. He sits next to you and you pet him, he seems to really enjoy that. You start to relax and notice your surroundings. It beautiful here. The woods lit up by the moonlight. Speaking of the moon, you look up and notice its a full moon. A bright one too. You don’t think you’ve ever seen one this bright before. It makes you smile. The dog leans into you, also looking up.

“You like the moon too, huh boy?” He lets out a smile woof, making you smile more.

“Care you walk a lady home?” You look at him and he hops up, tail wagging. You stand up and he’s already a few feet in front of you, looking back. “Alright alright I’m coming.” You say with a slight laugh. He never gets ahead of you again, stay right next you. He looks at you every few steps as if to make sure you’re alright.

When you get close to the exit you start hearing weird things in the woods but try to pay it no mind. As it gets louder, though, you look and notice weird shapes in the woods. A small bit a fear hits you, and apparently the dog too because he goes right to the line of the concrete and starts growling, viciously, foam starts seeping from its mouth as he shows his teeth. He takes a few cautious steps near the woods and after a minute this, whatever it was seems to be gone and he returns to you side and you keeps walking. As you reach the steps to your dorm you turn to the dog and crouch down and start petting him.

“Thanks for keeping me safe puppy. Do you know how to get back to wherever home is?” He tilts his head to the side and you giggle

“Do you have a safe place to be tonight?” He wags his tail

“Ok, well. Please be safe-“ you pat his head, “and I hope to see you again soon.” You kiss his head and he licks your face. You get to the top of the stairs and open the door halfway before turning back to see that he hasn’t moved from his spot. You don’t feel like being alone tonight, you don’t feel safe.

“If you promised to be good, would you please come up with me? I don’t feel safe being alone tonight.” He wags his tail and runs up to you. You tell him to stay quiet and you two sneak into the building, making it to your room without a hitch. Meg is still out.

You change into your PJs and notice he looks away when you do,

“Such a gentlemen.” You joke. Your body is in pain and your head is starting to throb. Your stomach is in knots and you hate it. You lay down, excited for sleep when you notice the pup is lying down next to your bed, you scoff

“umm. You’re allowed up here silly. Come on!” You pat the bed, he looks a little hesitant.

“Its really ok! I bet you’re nice to have in bed! Nice and warm!” He hops up and you tell him he’s a good boy. You say goodnight and he settles down, snuggling against you as you drift asleep. You don’t know what time it when you do.

You’re pulled out of sleep for just a moment as you feel a cool empty spot on your bed and your covers being pulled up close to you, must be Meg, you think. You’re almost back asleep and you swear you feel a kiss on your forehead and then your door opens and closes.

When your alarm starts going off you grunt, its too early. When you roll over to turn it off you notice a bottle of water and some aspirin and a blue sticky note stuck to the water bottle. After a few minutes of waking up you read it,

 

_‘Hey sleepy head! I figured you could use this after the night you’ve had.. I was gonna turn your alarm off but I didn’t know your password so I guess its best if I write it here, school is delayed this morning so you have an extra two hours. Use them wisely!!! May I also suggest you head over to the diner and order ‘the hangover cure’ it’ll do you wonders, promise. I’m so sorry we haven’t had time to hang out. But how about you, me, and some nice dinner in town? My treat! Text me when you get the chance!!_

_Heart you!!! Meg <3’_

 

You smile and take a mental note to text her in a bit. You’re extremely grateful that school starts on a delay today, you never did your fucking homework. You get dressed and make your way to the diner with your books. Jack sees you as you walk in and waves, you wave back. You take a seat in the booth you sat in with Meg and before you even order anything Jack is at your side with a big cup of black coffee and he says the ‘cure’ will be right out with a wink. You laugh,

“That obvious, huh?” He chuckles,

“Not really. But you were at my house last night sooo.” Your face flushes with embarrassment. And things start coming back. Party. Geoff. Drinking. Lots and lots of drinking and… Ryan. You remember him bringing you to Geoff and you really feel like you were with him sometime after that but you can’t remember anything but a weird dream you had about him. You get scared just thinking about it. Jack is back with your food after a few and you look down and back at him,

“Do I even wanna-“

“nope. Just eat!” He says,

“And for what its worth, people think you’re pretty badass for standing up to Ryan..” You give him a confused look and his eyes go a little wide and then squints them and sighs. You feel better after eating and you were able to finish your homework, which is nice. You pay and head out, thanking Jack. School starts in a few minutes and you get nervous as you get close to the doors and you quickly text Meg that you are definitely on for tonight. What happened last night? You frown and walk in. Gaining stares all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all! thanks for reading another chapter! i was wanting to have this up last night but i wasnt happy with how it was going so i decided to start over but didnt have much time to write. i had a crazy busy day yesterday and today BUT i'm on break from school until jan. 2nd so yay for that! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! again, im open to suggestions and things you want to see! things will start getting darker soon so theres that! 
> 
> oh! and i also wanted to say that i think i might start making the chapters extra long so i could make it so each one is a week or a few days out of the week so things move along quicker, which means i'd update every few days. i just dont want to drag the days along so i think i might do that! thanks again for reading, hope to see you next chapter!!


	4. Spun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! Merry Christmas!! i wanted this to come out so much differently but i wanted to put at least something out so here this is. i was planning on making it so much longer but i got stuck in some parts and ive been caught up with some good old xmas festivities. this chapter sucks but ahhhh i dont care anymore. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Your heart sinks as you step further into the school, you wish you could remember exactly what happened last night. Did you really drink that much that you blacked out? You didn’t think so, you’d be feeling much worse right now if that were the case. You put your head down, hoping to just make it to class without a problem. You lift your head slightly as you get closer to Burnies classroom and you gain more smiles than stares, but the reaction is still mixed. You get a few concerned looks from people you remember being at the party. You step to the side and pause for a moment to let a group pass, you watch them walk by when someone catches your eyes. Ryan. You put your fingers to your lips and tears start to gloss over your eyes. You run into the bathroom and hear Ryan laugh. Your hands are gripping the sink as you let out a few sobs. When you look up your shocked by your own reflection, your eyes look tired and your lip holds a cut, somehow you never noticed until now. Your neck is red and you can see a bruise pushing through. Your hand covers you mouth, what the fuck happened last night? You stare into the mirror for a moment.. your dream about Ryan was just a dream… right? Did.. did Ryan kiss you last night? No. No.. No theres no way. You’re so wrapped up in your thoughts that you don’t even notice that someone else has came into the bathroom until they’re holding a tissue out for you, smile warm on their face.

“Thought you could use this.” you turn to look at the stranger, grabbing the tissue. Lindsay.

“t-thanks.” Your voice is much weaker than you thought,

“Are you alright?” She puts her hand on your shoulder, eyes filled with concern.

“I.. I don’t know. I don’t fucking remember most of last night and I didn’t realize all of this,” you motion up and down from your face to neck, “and I’m just scared. Everyone seems to know what happened but me.” more tears start to fall, Lindsay takes you up in a comforting hug.

“Hey its all ok, y/n. I can’t tell you everything that happened, because I don’t know but I can tell you what I do. If you’d like.” She smiles at you again and you nod.

“So from what I could gather you got a little drunk last night, which must’ve gave you some courage cause you stormed your way over to Ryan with determination and well.. well you slapped him and pretty much said fuck you for being a dick. He and you went into some office in the house and thats all I know. You looked pretty upset when you walked out.” You faintly remember, but it feels more like a dream,

“Wait I hit Ryan?” She laughs,

“Yup.” You start to panic a little… this isn’t good.

“Hey y/n. Its ok. I think a lot of people would agree when I say its about damn time someone did it. He always walks around like he’s all high and mighty so sooner or later someone had to take him off his high horse, and much to peoples surprise, new girl did it first. As far as I’m concerned, that was justified. All is ok.” She catches yours eyes, “ok?” She asks, you just nod in response. She hugs you once more and gives you a small squeeze and then goes and uses the bathroom. You collect your things, and yourself and head back out.

When you reach the classroom most of the kids are there and you take your spot in the back but today, Michael is in the seat next to yours. You seem to pull him from thoughts as you sit and he smiles at you, but frowns when he notices your neck and lip. He opens his mouth as to say something but Burnie walks in.

“Hello everyone! So, as promised, today we will start to learn the history of Blackwood. We’ll start will small things, boring things, but as the weeks go on we’ll get into the juicy stuff.” He continues talking but you zone out of a minute, looking off into the woods. Memories rushing back from when you were a teenager. You spent a lot of time in the woods behind your house. It was the only place _he_ wouldn’t look for you and, if you could make it, you were safe and sound at your best friends house. You met Teddy when you were 13, after a really bad night you took off running into the woods. You guess you run away a lot. Teddy was in the woods taking a walk when he noticed you crying. He comforted you and walked you back home to made sure you were ok. You and him met up often in the woods, him giving you more of a reason to go there. He made you feel safe, he kept you safe. He was your secret from everyone, only for awhile though. When you were 17 _he_ found out about Teddy and made sure he wouldn’t ‘be a problem’ anymore. You got a few emails from him the following months but those sounded nothing like the guy you knew and eventually those stopped too, leaving you alone again. Until you turned 18 and got accepted to a decent college far away. You’re pulled from your thoughts when you feel a small nudge from Michael. He mouths ‘you ok?’ and you just nod, turning your attention back to Burnie,

“But I guess its a little pointless to be telling you guys this, this same stuff is in your book.” Someone raises their hand, and he calls on them,

“So are we gonna talk about everything… like, the rumors about this school and what not?” She asks. Burnie just sighs,

“Yes, Isabella. i’ve thought about it and it would only make sense to discuss these things.” The other students get excited, even you feel it too. Class ends as soon as it started and you wait a minute before going up to Burnie. He smiles at you, sadness behind his eyes.

“Um. I don’t think I can make it to theater today or um.. ever?” You say quietly. Burnie frowns but nods,

“I understand. I’m sorry he’s made things so uncomfortable for you, I would’ve really enjoyed having you up there. If I need to have a talk with him again or anything please let me know..”

“Please don’t. I just want to be away from him as much as I can.” Burnie studies you,

“Did.. did my talk with him make it worse?” He looks sad now

“No, not at all. I think this is just him.. I’ll see you tomorrow Burnie.” He nods,

“Stay safe, y/n. I’m here if you ever need anything, really. Please don’t hesitate.” You nod and say thank you before leaving. Michael on your side immediately.

“Hey.. you sure you’re alright? You seemed pretty out of it in class.. and what happened?” He moves your hair to the side, touching your neck with his finger slightly. You cringe in pain and fear, Michael snapping his hand away, worried eyes looking between you and his feet.

“I’m sorry..” You say, “I don’t really know what happened. The party and well, you know.” He looks confused,

“What party? The one at the manor?” He asks, surprise and worry in his voice

“Yeah.. I guess Ryan and I really got into it but I don’t remember much. I wasn’t that drunk I just.. I don’t know.” You see Michael tense up and his fist clench.

“Did he put his hands on you?” Anger spewing from his mouth

“I honestly don’t know Michael.” You feel the tears coming back but you fight them.

“I’m gonna kill him.. you don’t touch-“ the rest of his sentence you’re unable to make out as he starts to storm off, you put a hand on his shoulder before he gets too far. His head turns to the side, his eyes looking at you, anger and darkness fill them.

“Michael don’t, just leave it alone. Its ok. I’m ok. Please just walk me to class ok?” He grunts and gives a little nod. He slowly calms down as you get close to the art room,

“See you at lunch?” Michael nods in reply before running off. You sigh and head into your classroom. As you move towards your seat Miles stops you again, hugging you. Shocked you slowly hug him back,

“You’re a real badass, you know that y/n?” He smiles and shakes his head and walks away back to his table. You take your seat next to Jeremy, saying hello and all he says to you is,

“You’re a fucking idiot y/n.. picking a fight with Ryan?,” he shakes his head, “I told you and I warned you and you made a promise to me.”

“Jeremy?” You frown. He doesn’t speak again, staying silent the entire class. You don’t blame him for being upset, you would be too, you just wish he’d talk to you so you could say you’re sorry, you didn’t know what you were doing.

You head to photography, frowning but smiling slightly when you see Gavin.

“Hey Gav..” You say when you reach him. He looks at you, pouting when he notices your injuries. He hugs you tightly, and you linger for a moment longer. Thoughts leaving for just a second but he pulls away, placing both hands on your shoulders,

“I heard, love. You’re a dumb idiot,” he jokes, “are you alright?” You shrug, telling him the events of this morning and he frowns again,

“I am so sorry. Jeremy will get over it. He has a thing about promises. You should try talking to him at lunch ok?” You nod and the teacher comes in.

She gives you and Gavin your assignment which you both get giddy about. Your assignment is to pretty much go downtown, pick a place, and start taking pictures. Due next Friday. You and him talk plans of when would be best for the both of you, you end up with Saturday night. Once you're in line for lunch, Gavin spots Jeremy and calls him over. He still looks upset but Gavin gets him to let you talk,

“Jeremy, i’m so so so sorry. I really didn’t know what I was doing last night. I don’t remember much, I don’t remember drinking that much but I guess I did. I don’t know what exactly happened but I’m sorry I broke my promise to you, I really am.” You fight your tears again. You’re so thankful for these boys, you feel so close to all of them already you don’t want them mad at you. Jeremy sighs,

“its.. ok. I’m sorry I’ve been a dick I just was worried about something like this happening.” Gavin nods with a smile and you three move along, talking about everything but the party. Gavin gets another sandwich today, Jeremy gets a salad, and you do too, a nice looking caesar salad. You head to the table you sat at yesterday, sitting the same but this time Michael isn’t there. The boys shrug, they don’t know where he is. You’re in the middle of lunch when he finally shows up, bloodied. His face is starting to swell near his eye, nose and mouth. His knuckles torn open. He doesn’t say a word, just sits down and winces in pain. You all look at each other, puzzled when you feel like someone calls your name. You turn and see Ryan, also bloodied, smug look on his face when he catches your eye, waving at you. You turn back around and huff, you told Michael to leave it alone… you start to speak but the other two boys try and stop you, you continue anyway.

“Michael.. did you fight with Ryan? After I told you to leave it alone?” He rolls his eyes and says yes,

“Why?” He laughs and repeats you, almost mockingly. You see Jeremy and Gavin tense up.

“Why?? Because he fucking hurt you, thats why. Because that smug prick always gets away without punishment. Because,” he turns to you,”you’re special and he knows it and he’s playing some sick game with everyone. Someone had to do something, y/n. I honestly don’t give a shit that you asked me to leave it alone, why? Because it could be another girl next time, or it could be you, _again_ , and it could be so much worse.” You’re taken aback by his answer, confused.

“What do you mean Michael? What are you talking about?” He just sighs,

“Nothing.” You sigh too, not wanting to poke the bear you shut up.

His wounds almost seem better when lunch ends, so do Ryan’s, who winks at you on your way out. Disgust filling your stomach. You make your way to photography, dreading seeing Geoff. You don’t want him to be mad at you. When you enter the room its just you and Geoff, the other kids leaving, most likely for a story. When Geoff turns around he sees you standing awkwardly in the doorway and he blushes.

“Hey y/n..” He says, voice cracking slightly.

“Hi Geoff..”

“About last night..” You two say in unison, both laughing at it. He gestures at you to start first and you do,

“Look I.. god, I feel like I’ve had to say this so many times today.. I don’t remember much about last night, I _know_ some of what happened because I’ve been told but I just.. I don’t remember and I’m sorry if I did anything to upset you. I honestly was excited to be there with you, I have no idea what came over me.. I’m sorry.” He puts his hand on your shoulder, reassuringly. He catches your eyes, the soft expression relaxing you,

“I know, y/n.. and its ok.”

“Its just so fucked, you know? I’ve been here a day but it feels so much longer.. I feel so… so connected with you and with Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy. Its just so weird. I feel like I’ve known you all for a lifetime.” He smiles and your cheeks get hot.

“I get what you mean.” You don’t mean to rant, and you try and stop yourself but everything just keeps spilling out.

“The other fucked part is that because of that, I also feel connected to _Ryan_ and I hate it! If the information i’ve gotten today is true then the sick fucker did all this!!” You motion up and down on yourself. His name leaves a bad taste in your mouth. Geoffs face falls, sadness and.. guilt(?) filling it. You sit down at your desk and just zone out for a minute.

“Is there something wrong with me, Geoff?” You say softly, quietly. He’s already at your side, your face turns to look at his, seriousness now replace what was there just moments ago.

“No. Not at all.” You turn away,

“Hey.. hey.” Geoff says, putting his hand lightly on your cheek, “look at me,” he says lightly and you comply,

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with you and there is nothing wrong with how you’re feeling. I think this place has a weird way of connecting people..” You start to shake your head but he stops you, catching you once more with his blue eyes. You feel like you could get lost in them forever and not care.

“I mean that..” He says, “there is nothing wrong with anything you’re doing or feeling. There is nothing wrong with _you_.” And you almost believe him. You laugh a little as a tear rolls down your cheek, you wipe it away.

“This wasn’t how I wanted things to go Geoff, I’m sorry.” He just nods,

“But moving on, whats my assignment boss?” He laughs a little and the air lightens with it.

“Jumping right into it, I admire that. Alright, so. You must have heard the rumors about the ‘secret societies’ around here, right?” You nod,

“Good! This is something I’ve been planning on handing out for awhile now and I think you’re the person to do it. I want you to find out everything you can about these ‘rumors’. You’re in history with Burnie, correct?” You nod,

“Great ok, my advice is to start with him because he’s already planning on talking about it.” You’re a little nervous to do this, you don’t want to piss anyone off. Geoff must sense this because the last thing he says before you head off to Burnie is,

“You’ll do great, y/n. I have full faith in you!” With a big smile, making you smile. Time to get to work, you guess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is a song by Chelsea Wolfe, who you should DEFINITELY check out!!  
> (and i'll say it again, some chapters will be named after songs that maybe dont fit the chapter but more so the story itself!!)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing in a very very very long time so sorry if this sucks, im a little rusty. sorry for it being short too! chapters will be longer as time goes on. im not sure how ofter i'll update but i promise i wont leave this like i didnt my last story. im open to suggestions and what not. hope you enjoyed, and hope you come back for more!! the good stuff starts soooooooon


End file.
